baycoveterracefandomcom-20200214-history
The Election
"The Election" is the fifth episode of Bay Cove Terrace. In it, Trip Dannon discovers that he is and has been the mayor of Bay Cove Terrace and must defend his newly discovered mayorship in an election against Malachi, campaigning from prison, and the anthropomorphic polar bear that killed and ate his sister, Kimberly Dannon. Synopsis Trip Dannon, who has temporarily moved in with the alien bounty hunter Egypt Jones, discovers that he is currently the mayor of Bay Cove Terrace. He is also reintroduced to his body guard, Mark, who had both of his eyes taken by Yakuza in defense of Trip. Surprised he does not remember any of this, Trip is informed that he must defend his mayorship in an upcoming election. The other candidates are Malachi, running his campaign from Kimberly Dannon Memorial Penitentiary following his arrest for the destruction of Dannon Manor, and the anthropomorphic Polar Bear that killed and ate Kimberly Dannon. Elliott and Clint are reeling from their hand in the murder of Drumsey and the destruction of Dannon Manor. Remorseful, Clint elects to go on a walkabout where, grief stricken, he ultimately hurls himself from a set of bleachers. Elliott and Nirvana perform a song dedicated to Drumsey, with lyrics eulogizing him. In the mayoral debate at Bay Cove Terrace City Hall, Trip squares off against his opponents. Each are given 9 minutes and 11 seconds to state their case. Embittered by the destruction of Dannon Manor, Trip delivers a speech villianizing machines. The polar bear then speaks at length about the various reasons voters may have to decide against him without providing any solutions for the town's problems. Finally, speaking via telephone from prison, Malachi compares himself to Nelson Mandela. When voting results up in a three-way tie, the town's by-laws state the candidates must compete in a foot race to decide a winner. The race is crashed by Sheriff Pat McGiggles, who happens to be running by crying after discovering his full blown AIDS has negated his vote. His accidentally wins the foot race, becoming Sheriff-Mayor Pat McGiggles and immediately places the polar bear under arrest for the murder of Kimberly Dannon. Near death, Clint awakens to sound of Drumsey, ominously ordering him to rise. Storylines Mayorship Trip is revealed to have been the mayor of Bay Cove Terrace, only to have his position taken away by Pat McGiggles, who accidentally wins a foot race to decide the election. Trip attempts to reclaim the mayorship in the following episode, "Clint's Second Chance". "Death to the Dannons" Club This episode deals with the fallout from the Death to the Dannon's Club, with Malachi serving a prison sentence and both Elliott and Clint showing remorse for their actions in the Drumsey bomb plot. Drumsey: Guardian Angel Drumsey's voice appears at the end of the episode, when he compels Clint to rise from the ground. His role as angelic moral overseer becomes the focus of numerous future episodes, including the following one, "Clint's Redemption". Pat's Illness Still suffering from full blown AIDS, Pat is turned away from the ballot box due to his affliction, which ultimately leads to him claiming the mayorship by winning the foot race.